1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to notebook computers, and more particularly to a notebook computer with an adjustable screen panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Screens of notebook computers are fixedly attached to a main body of the notebook computer and cannot slide relative to the main body. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.